


Afterglow

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/16/18: “fool, hilarious, master”





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/16/18: “fool, hilarious, master”

Spooned around the still blissful and pliable Derek, Stiles couldn’t resist reveling, though with his voice low and his lips near Derek’s ear.

“I, Stiles Stilinski, master at the art of turning the surly Sourwolf to a cuddly snugglebunny.”

At any other time such a boast, even a boast as ridiculous as that, would have earned one of Derek’s witty comebacks.

Instead, “You’re a fool,” was all Stiles heard as well as the smile that accompanied the words.

“And you’re hilarious,” Stiles answered, barely conscious, but as always waiting till he knew Derek had fallen asleep before falling asleep too.


End file.
